


A Big Club to Join

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 19: IdentitiesContinuation of Day 1.Marinette is learning to adjust to all that her life has become since becoming Ladybug. This now apparently includes a biological father and an entire family of crime fighting vigilantes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 20
Kudos: 437
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	A Big Club to Join

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed the first fic in this continuity universe please check out Surprise, its a Teenager Again. Hope you guys aren't too put out with the more spaced out updates, I'm trying to get the hang of working and updating semi regularly.

“How old are you?”

“14. I turn 15 in a month, but honestly I feel older most days. How many kids do you actually have?”

“It, depends, more than 6 less than 15. How long have you been Ladybug?” 

“Almost two years. What's the suit made out of?” 

“Kevlar composite and carbon fiber. Do you have any hobbies?”

“Cool idea on the composite. I’m actually a fashion designer, I have my own website and everything. Why a Bat?”

“It made sense at the time. How did you become Ladybug?”

“Ahh, well originally the earrings were just there in my room. Later found out the old guardian left them there for me.” “What is your favorite food?”

“Alfred’s Mulligatawny soup.” “Who is this guardian, why did he choose children, and specifically why you?” 

“That's more than one question.” She was met with a glare. “Fine, fine. Master Fu, he isn't the guardian anymore though. I’m pretty sure he chose me and Chat because we have true creation and destruction souls.”

“You mean Sunshine over there is the embodiment of destruction?” Tim interrupted in shock. Marinette spared him a glance but wasn’t too concerned with the outburst. “Damn, wish I had some popcorn.”

“So who is the Guardian now?” Bruce growled.

“Ladybug, you are the guardian now are you not?” Wonder Woman asked in a soft but respectful tone. It was odd to Marinette that such a larger than life figure was showing her and Adrien this much respect simply for their mantles.

“Yes Princess Diana. Master Fu chose to give up his memory and the control of the box to me when he was captured by Hawkmoth and Mayura.” Her voice was filled with sadness as she recounted the event in her head. “I am the Guardian of the Miraculous now.” It was a statement that filled the room with weight.

The questions had been going back and forth for a while. Father and daughter attempting to intellectually understand each other as quickly as possible. They had started from practically the moment the group entered the hotel suite where the three Justice Leaguers were staying. 

When they left the battle all of them knew that keeping their identities from each other was no longer an option. Marinettes and Bruce’s names had been clear on the papers. Marinette knew as soon as Chat brought her attention back to the present after the battle that this was one of those ‘big moments’. They had faced quite a number of big moments lately. Losing Master Fu, having to retire all of their temporary heroes and then what happened just a few weeks ago.

Marinette had become worn down with Ladybug and Guardian Training and then at school Lila was trying to amp up again. She had been reaching the end of her rope and thought no one could see it besides Tikki. 

Adrien could though. Marinette had been surprised when he pulled her aside one day and asked her what was wrong, and she broke. It had been so easy for her to tell him about Lila’s threats even though hours ago she had feared his reaction if she spoke out. 

Adrien apologized with honest sincerity before he muttered something neither of them could turn back from under his breath. “Damn it Plagg was right. Now I’m an idiot and I owe him four wheels of cheese.” 

Suffice it to say that Marinette might have blacked out just a little when she figured out what he said, and what it meant. 

Since their dramatic mutual reveal the two had been doing much better at supporting each other in and out of the mask. Marinette had figured they had reached the end of their ‘big events’ unless they actually got a lead on Hawkmoth. But no, the world just wanted to laugh at her.

Not only is Marinette adopted. Her biological father goes around dressed like a bat beating people up, oh and apparently he's also one of the richest men in the world. What is her life? 

So now Marinette is laying on a de-transformed Adrien’s lap, because ‘we do things together Bug’, having a mutual Q&A with the man that contributed half of her DNA. Marinette would also like it noted that also present is one of her new adopted brothers and Wonder Woman, who was having a nice little chat with Tikki and Plagg about ancient Greece or something. 

And now her, Dad?, is freaking out about how young she started doing this with so little support. Marinette can relate, but she had this freak out about four months ago with Chat Noir on patrol, and then later with Tikki, so at this rate she’s over it. 

Marinette practically watches the red go up her new dad’s neck before he bursts. “Nope.” He announces loudly. “Training, for both of you. Immediately if possible.” 

Marinette mentally rearranges her and Adriens schedules to factor in training, and the possibility of having to account for Gotham’s time difference. “We could ask Kalkki to take us back and forth if needed, but if you stay in Paris all of you have to understand some things.” Her interruption gets the attention of the room. 

Tim, her new brother, has a glint in his eye like he’s preparing to enjoy this. “Paris is my city. That means my rules. I’m grateful for the help, but just because I’m younger doesn’t give anyone the right to traipse all over me in my city. Additionally you need to be confident that you can control your emotions. And no, that doesn’t mean suppress or conceal them. Hawkmoth won’t care about your facial expression or masks that you wear in public. He will be able to sense your negative emotions and take advantage of them, so you need to monitor yourselves and each other and make sure that doesn't happen.” 

She looks straight into her father's eyes as she says that. He certainly seems nervous, and at a glance Tim looks very concerned. She sighs. “I can help with that. I have coping mechanisms and strategies that I’ve found work fairly well. I can also walk you through several methods of refusing akumas, but those should be a last resort.” Adrien squeezed tighter at the reminder of how bad Marinette's mental state had been for a while. “And finally, I am willing to have a relationship with you, but it is on my terms. I have two loving parents here in Paris and too much stress to deal with any argumentative possessive BS. You will meet my Maman and Papa and if all else fails, which I doubt it will, you will at the very minimum respect them.” She looks at the three foreign heroes. “Now then, am I understood.” 

All three of them are smiling in some way. Tim and Diana look positively gleeful and her father looks resigned. “Of course Marinette.” Bruce begins only to be interrupted by his son.

“Alfred.” Tim states. “She gets all of that from Alfred.” 

Bruce only sighs. “I have to call him.” He groans. “He is never going to let me hear the end of this one.” 

Tim is laughing. “Nope. And the rest are probably going to hop on the first flight here as soon as they find out.” He makes a thinking face. “Probably should send those resources to Oracle ASAP.” 

Diana takes the opportunity while the two bats are figuring out logistics to approach the miraculous users. “You are quite well suited to your miraculous young wielders. I find myself impressed, but I would also like to offer my services for additional training along with what Bruce will provide you.”

Marinette exchanges a look with Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki. Her instincts are telling her to trust these people. She already knows their secret identities and Diana obviously knows quite a bit about the history and use of the miraculous. 

“We gratefully accept your offer Diana, Princess of Themyscira.” Marinette answered after receiving a nod from Adrien.

Just then Tim came barreling back into the room and handed Marinette a slip of paper with an email address. “Can you send those resources to this address? It belongs to Barbara Gordon, our base tech Oracle?” 

Marinette nods and gets out her phone to send the files over. Just from what she remembers from Alya’s old superhero rants, Marinette figures there's going to be a lot of names to remember in the near future.

“Hey Sunshine kid, aren’t you on all those billboards?” Tim asked Adrien.

Adrien flushed brightly and tried to hide behind Marinette. “Uh, yeah, thats me Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette put her spare hand on Adriens arm for reassurance.

“Huh cool. Glad my brain isn’t messing with me again.” Was Tims only response. Marinette giggled as Adrien stared at him in shock. Tim scoffed. “Look Sunshine I haven't had a full nights sleep for at least a week and sometimes things happen like hallucinations. I would be a hypocrite if I judged you for being famous. I’m the Co CEO of a multibillion dollar company and my adopted dad is Bruce Wayne.”

At her brother's announcement Adrien seemed to still be stuck in a state of shock. Marinette started full out laughing. “Tim, I think you broke my partner.”

“By treating him like a normal person?” Tim deadpanned.

“It doesn't actually happen that often.” Marinette says seriously as she rubs a hand down her partners arm. “Really just me, my parents and a few select friends.”

“Bugaboo, he reacted less than Nino.” Adrien said in awe.

“Quite an achievement Kitty.” Marinette placates. 

Their friend group had shifted quite a bit within Lilas reign. Alya firmly believed Lila was as amazing as her stories depicted. She and Nino were still together but their relationship had strained as Nino resolved to stand beside Adrien and more recently Marinette after Adrien convinced him. 

Adrien had sat down for a long discussion with Chloe after Miracle Queen to work through some things. It was slow progress but Chloe was really starting to grow now as she realized that Hawkmoth took advantage of her emotional state after her parents akumatization. Adrien told her she didn't need a miraculous or powers to be a hero, she just needed to believe in herself. 

Alix was also a surprise defender. She apparently had been subtly blocking Lila’s attacks whenever possible. Marinette and Adrien figured that she must have received a visit from a little rabbit when everything started. 

They had also grown closer with people outside of their class like Kagami and Luka. Lila had somehow convinced the other members of Kitty Section that having an older member of the band wouldn't look good to producers. Luka had started working with Jagged Stone on a plan for after he graduates where he will be able to tour while getting a college degree and starting his career. 

Still it left them with a rather small social group compared to what they had relied on previously. But with the addition of Marinette’s newfound family that could very much be changing. 

“Okay.” Tim said tentatively. “Remind me to hide B’s spare adoption papers. The only thing you don't tick is the black hair blue eyed description, and I seriously doubt that would stop Selina.” The boy chuckled. “You certainly fit her theme.”

Marinette thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. “Selina Kyle, girlfriend of Bruce Wayne. She’s Catwoman isn't she?”

Tim chuckled. “Got it in one little sis. You're pretty quick on the identity train. That will definitely come in handy when the rest get here.”

She grew nervous. “Are you sure they’ll like me?”

Her new brother smiled in understanding. “You’ll fit right in Buggy. Already got your own mantle and everything.” He moved to sit next to her. “I wont say we are an easy group to get to know, or even to like, but we are family first. The biggest concern would be Damian, but you obviously have no intention of trying to take up the Robin mantle anytime soon.”

“No.” Marinette stated emphatically. “I’m Ladybug for as long as the world needs Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’ll be Tikki’s holder for a long time even after Hawkmoth is defeated.”

Adrien nods in agreement. “Maybe we could do with a costume change at some point though Bugaboo.”

Tim laughs at the two of them. “That is something I can relate to. Might I also propose a set of Identities that you can use to separate yourselves from your current identities after your villain is defeated.”

“Timothy makes an excellent point. Knowledge that the Miraculous remain active could potentially provoke attacks once the current trouble is over.” Diana added.

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. “I will keep that in mind for the future. For now though I just want to find Hawkmoth and take him down. Paris has suffered long enough already.”

“And we will help you.” A deep voice interrupted from the doorframe. Marinette turned to see Bruce, her father, standing there looking at them with a determined expression on his face. “Alfred, Barbara, Dick, Kate, Duke and Stephanie are staying in Gotham for the moment to keep an eye on things.”

“Bet Dick wasn’t happy about that.” Tim commented only for Bruce to send him a chastising look.

“Be that as it may Dick will need to take on Batman for a few nights to throw people off on the timing before he can join us.” Bruce commented. “Cassandra, Jason, Damian and Jon are coming here with Selina. Apparently Clark suggested the boys spend more time together, and this will keep him off of our case for now.”

“Are we sure Jon’s control is up for it?” Tim asked. “I know I wouldn't want Conner in an emotional powder keg.”

“Jon’s temperament is happy enough that it shouldn't be a problem for a few days. I’m imposing a no costumes rule for all of us though until we have a better idea of how we can help. Only exception will be you and Diana. That way it looks like Batman is back in Gotham but the Justice League is still taking the situation seriously.” Bruce turns from Tim to address Marinette. “Does all of this sound okay with you Marinette?”

Marinette is surprised by his directness, but pleased that he asked her opinion even on a matter that seems so well planned and efficient. There is one thing she is curious about though. “As grateful as I am to not have to meet everyone at once I’m a little concerned about what you were saying about Damian's friend. Is this Jon a risk factor I should be aware of?”

The Justice League heroes exchanged looks. Tim spoke first. “She’ll figure it out anyway B. None of them are subtle at all, and they're around too often.”

Bruce sighed. “Jon is Damian's best friend, I guess you could say. His full name is Jonathan Kent, or Superboy in the hero community.” 

Marinette nodded with the new information. “But he will stay out of costume and keep his mood in check.” She confirmed.

“He is one of the happiest people you’ll ever meet.” Tim stated blandly. “Out of all the people coming he’s the one to be least concerned with.

Marinette nodded. “Okay then, but I would recommend setting up a rotation so no one gets burnt out from controlling their emotions. Trust me, not a good idea.” Adrien shuddered beside her. They had taken to doing day trips with the horse miraculous to get out of Paris just so they could scream and breath a little without risking an akuma.

Bruce nodded and made a note in his phone. “Good idea Marinette.” 

“Fifty bucks says Jason has to leave before the week's over.” Tim said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “What, no comments about Damian?” 

Tim waved him off. “If Jon wasn’t here sure, but the Boy Scout will keep the Demon Spawn in check. Jason will be pissed after the first few akumas, especially if they are kids.”

“Do you normally make bets like this?” Adrien asked curiously. Marinette was interested in the answer as well. 

“Yep.” Tim answered.

“Unfortunately.” Bruce said at the same time. “Welcome to the family Marinette and Adrien.”

Tim looked at his watch in an exaggerated motion. “Wow B, less than an hour to adopt the cat boy. I’m surprised at you.”

Marinette started giggling at their familiar banter. She actually couldn't wait to meet the rest of her new family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I love reading your comments, even if I suck at replying consistently they are always a pick me up.


End file.
